Suggestions for the Next Book!
by NeverTrustACrookedMirror
Summary: The title says it all! Suggestions for the next book! SPOILERS FROM EVERY BOOK!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Rae-Or-TSGFan here! Well, duh! Lol! Well, this...um... Story is kinda pointless, except...... ITS FOR SUGGESTIONS FOR THE NEXT SISTERS GRIMM BOOK!! Yay! Here are some of my suggestions:**

_1) Rose-Red and Snow White (a different Snow White) are added in the story. If you don't know who they are, you can read their story. It's called (duh!) Rose-Red and Snow White. The Brothers--... No! Wilhelm and Jacob "wrote" it, I think... I'm pretty sure._

_2) More Daphne-Ish!!! OH MY JONAS!! (Sorry about "Oh my Jonas". My BFF made it up (she's a Jonas Brothers Freak, and my aunt), and I thought I should support her (F.Y.I, I don't really like them. But I have to support family!) Daphne needs more words! I'm using all of hers up! _

_3) More Elvis! Every book, there's LESS Elvis! I book one, there was a lot of Elvis, in book two, there was some, but not a lot, in book three there was very little, in book four! Well, there was practically NOTHING Elvis-y! In book five, Sabrina and Laughy-Taughy (my Nickname for Daphne!) go to the future, and they find out Elvis is dead! I almost cried! Poor, poor Elvis! In book six, I don't recall any thing with Elvis, but in book seven, that was the worst!! There was, like, NO Elvis!! Where did he go? Elvis is punk rock (and too cute!)! You can't NOT write about him.... That reminds me, I have to write more about Elvis!_

_4) Okay, okay. I almost said "more Claire! She's too funny!", but that's my stories, isn't it? Oops, I'm too caught up in my own little world! Oh well, sorry about number 4._

_5) I'm still rooting for Briar to come back! I seriously CRIED when she died! I did! You HAVE to admit, her death was HEARTBREAKING!! And I think Jake made it worse ("worse" because he was going to propose to her!). If you've read My Thoughts Don't Count, you probably read the part where Sabrina writes about her dream with Briar in it. _

_6) Sammy.... I like the idea, and I don't. The story is about sisters, not "brother and sisters".... But, I guess. The Brothers Grimm had a sister. So the Sisters Grimm is just in reverse. Two sister and one brother, lol)_

_7) Names for Sammy. It is in book eight, yes. And I know this is supposed to be for the next book (nine). There have been lots of Name Debates on the Sister Grimm Fanpage on Facebook. Some people want Jacob (But there already IS a Jacob Grimm!), some people want Robin (then there would be two Robins, lol), etc, etc, etc.... But, personally, I like Basil. After Basil Grimm (Duh, lol). But, thats me._

_8) Sabrina should little LESS moody! Okay, just for a second, pretend Sabrina is a real person. She's a tomboy, yes? Okay. What do YOU think a tomboy is? Sabrina-y? Or strong, brave and doesn't give a damn about what people think about that person? If you picked "Sabrina-y", then you have NO idea what tomboy is! Tomboy is just a personality style, like Gothic or Girly. Some people like pinks, sparkles and girly music, some people like dark colors, like black, grey and dark purple. And some people don't like wearing frilly skirts! Lol. I'm a tomboy, goth and quirky (Quirky isn't quite girly and isn't quite tomboy. Quirky is fun :-) I like dark colors and colorful... So Sabrina is Not-So-Tomboy. She's just a jerk-azoid (most of the time)._

_9) Okay, I've kinda ran out of ideas... For now! I have lots others, I just can't remember them, lol._


	2. Chapter 2

Suggestions for the next book! Spoilers from book eight!

**A heart-felt thanks to EstrangeloEdessa for giving me the idea to write down suggestions for book nine! Thanks again **

**1)Getting Back Granny: **If you read Book Eight, The Inside Story, then you know that Mirror the Master took over Granny's body. And we all probably gasped and thought "NOOO GRANNY! YOU CAN'T DIE!", but I came up with some solutions!

❖They use the Weapon to get Mirror out of Granny's body. I just thought it'd be the quickest way to solve the problem.

❖Try to communicate with Mirror and tap into his deepest emotions. They promise him a better life, they make him a REAL part of their family. Mirror apologizes and destroys the Scarlet Hand. Surreal, I know, but wow... what and ending

**Briar Be Back!: **They find a way to bring back briar! I hope so :(

**Puck pulls off the ultimate prank!: **That'd be AWESOME

**Daphne forgives Sabrina: **For once! But I can't blame her, Sabrina had been quite a jerkazoid for awhile.

**Canis starts a group hug: **With the Grimms! It'd be a sweet, sweet moment :')

**Sabrina doesn't be a jerkazoid!: **Crossing my fingers!

**Well, these are my ideas! Don't hesitate to share yours!**

**Peace out, TSGFan!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so the next chapter is going to be Authors thoughts and suggestions,**

**Point-outs and such.**

** So think hard! I want to see _LONG_ reviews about SG point-outs!**

_**By the way, check out Minifiction on my profile! **_

**Chill out,**

**~TSGFAN!**

**PS. THE SISTERS GRIMM RULES!**

**PPS. DAPHNE-ISH IS PUNKROCK!**

**PPPS. THIS CHAPTER IS TOTALLY RANDOM!**


End file.
